


Ruff Times - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: One of my myriad "Imagination Sanitation" pieces, which is what happens at Tumblr when I - or one of my many witty enablers - stumble upon an "Imagine" premise that is so utterly stupefying, I can't help but adopt it & dip it in the bucket of snark I keep by my desk.This round's prompt? - “Imagine accidentally breaking a glass and Sam coming to your rescue.”





	Ruff Times - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

Sam stared down at shattered pilsner.

“Dean did it.”

“I did _not!_ ” Dean exclaimed, then looked to Sam while pointing at you. “ _He_ did it!”

“You break stuff, it’s your thing.”

Sam’s expression went to one of slight confusion, glancing from Dean, to you, and back again. “Whaaaat’s going on, here?” he asked.

“Dean’s a klutz, this isn’t news.”

“You know, I’m getting real sick of your mouth, you’re on track for a move to the garage, fuzz-bucket,” Dean said to you through grit teeth.

“Don’t growl at me, bucko - that’s _my_ thing.”

The proverbial light bulb seemed to go off in Sam’s mind, and he grabbed Dean’s arm, getting his attention, asking, “Did you get cursed again? Can you _understand_ him?!”

You huffed out something like a laugh, pissed on Dean’s leg, lapped up some of the beer, then contorted yourself to lick your junk.

Being a dog was the _best_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
